Russia x China
by Chibi One-san
Summary: Originally and RP my friend and I did for fun. Has two endings, neither my friend or I own Hetalia or the characters sorry for the crappy summary
1. Chapter 1

"Hay have you heard this" America asks as he throws the paper on the table, "It's supposed to be the most haunted place in Brittan"

China yawns, "Not interested, aru"

"Ha that is 'cause I'm the most haunted place in the WORLD" Russia says.

"Ai ya Russia, did you have to say that, aru?" China asks with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Of course" Russia says.

China looks a little crept out by Russia's statement.

"Are you just too afraid, hehehe" America taunts.

"No, i just think it is a waste of time, aru" China says in defence.

"Scardy cat, scardy cat!" America sings.

"I am not, aru!"

"Scardy cat, sc..." Russia smacks America in the face.

"You do not have to do that every time he annoys you, aru" China tells Russia.

"No he was annoying you though" Russia points out.

"I know he was, aru" China looks at the newspaper, "i am still not going no matter what America says, aru"

"S-scardy ... cat" America groans.

"Quite" Russia kicks him.

"Shut up, everyone knows when it comes to ghosts you are the scardy cat, aru" China tells America.

America suddenly goes quiet.

"That shut you up" Russia says.

"I am not going and i am not a scardy cat, aru" China says.

"Pr-prove it haha... ow" America says.

"Fine, i will aru! What do I have to do, aru?"

America pulls himself off the floor, "spend one night in the haunted house, if you run before the night is over you'll have to wear a sign that says I'm a scardy cat for one whole month"

"Good idea i was getting board hear" Russia says, "I will also come"

China hits America on the head, "that was for annoying me, aru. I am going to pack, aru"

"Can i help?" Russia asks.

"If you must, aru"

"Yay!"

Russia follows China back home.

China picks up his hello kitty teddy while Russia picks up his decapitated toy. China packs the hello kitty, a manga and his pj's along with his hair brush and toiletries. Russia just restocks his vodka in his jacket.

China picks up his backpack, "is that all you are taking, aru?"

"It's all i need" Russia tells him.

"If you say so, aru"

Russia and China meet America outside the haunted house.

"It's scarier than i though..." America whimpers.

"You baby, aru" China says.

"Still not as scary as me" Russia says.

"If you say so, aru. Can we not go in now, aru?"

"Ok" America starts to cling to Russia.

"Huh?" Russia just looks at America.

They head inside.

"I'll take him" Russia says and starts walking with America still clinging onto him.

"Fine, i will be in the lounge if anyone wants me, aru" China says.

After changing into his pj's; China sits on the sofa and hugs his hello kitty teddy with a cover round him. He starts to read the manga he brought with him.

America is still clinging to Russia, "how can i sleep like this"

"Why are you here, i am fine by myself, aru" China asks.

Russia picks up America and drops him of the sofa. China continues to read his manga and Russia takes a drink of vodka. A minute later America realises and starts to cry

"What now, aru? Do you want me to call England, aru?" China asks.

"It's too scary but i can't run away or I'm not a hero" America announces.

"If you say so, aru" China says and yawns.

Russia pulls up the cover a little bit more over China. China drops his manga and soon falls asleep. China ends up leaning on Russia.

"Huh? Oh" Russia says.

America is moping at their feet. Russia falls asleep on the arm rest. A few hours later Russia wakes up to find China has gone.

"Huh? AMERICA!" Russia yells.

"Huh?" America sits up.

"Where is China?"

They hear China yell, "RUSSIA!" but cannot see where from.

"Huh? CHINA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Russia calls.

"I... I DO NOT KNOW! THERE ARE SOME CREEPY GHOSTS KIDS PLAYING WITH A LIGHTER NEAR ME! A... AND THERE ARE SOME TOYS NEARBY! RUSSIA, HELP!"

"I'M COMEING!" Russia pulls America up, "America you came too"

"Waaaaaaaaa!" America cries.

"W-WAIT, D-DO NOT DO THAT!" China begs.

"WHAT, WHAT ARE THAY DOING? ... CHINA!?" Russia calls.

"T-THEY JUST SET THE FLOOR ON FIRE!"

"I'M COMEING!" Russia pulls America by the arm, "come on"

America is still crying.

"PLEASE HURRY, I DO NOT THINK THE FLOOR WILL HOLD ME FOR LONG!" China begs.

Russia gets closer to China's location, "I'M ALMOST THERE HANG ON!"

"Why, why, why, why?" America sobs.

"Shut up"

China is sitting in the corner while three ghost children dance and sing.

"She's gonna fall soon, she's gonna fall soon" they sing.

Russia slams the door open, "CHINA!"

"RUSSIA!" the floor beneath China falls, "AI YA!"

"CHINA, NO!"

China lands on the bottom floor with a loud thud.

Ghost kids sing, "She fell, she fell"

"He is a HE" Russia snaps.

The ghosts kid laugh and disappear, "hurry the house is gonna fall"

Russia calls down to China, "I'll try to get down to you!"

"My side hurts... is that...?" China says.

"What is it?!"

"I... i think i am... bleeding, aru. I think something has gotten impaled into my side, aru"

"Don't move"

"O-okay"

America is wimpering outside the room.

"Come on let's get down there" Russia looks for a stair case or something. America continues to cower, "idiot"

Russia finds a staircase leading down to where China is.

Russia kneels down beside China, "are you ok?"

"n-no, my side hurts like hell, aru" there's a small puddle of blood underneath China.

"Hold on" Russia carefully helps China up; he takes off his scarf and wraps the wound.

"But that is your scarf; Ukraine gave it to you, aru"

"You're life is more important"

America is standing behind them and is still crying.

China blushes, "maybe we should leave, aru"

"I agree" America says.

"Ok can you walk?" Russia asks.

"No, my side hurts too much, aru" China says.

"Ok" Russia picks him up.

This makes China blush some more.

"Right let's go" Russia says.

They get out before the house collapses. China has passed out, holding onto Russia's coat.

"We have to get him to a hospital" Russia says.

The blood has begun to seep through Russia's scarf. They go to the nearest hospital. A few days later China wakes up.

"Huh... how did i get here, aru?" China asks.

"I carried you hear" America says.

"Idiot" Russia says.

"But i remember holding Russia's coat, aru" China says.

"Like i said ... Idiot" Russia says.

"Thank you Russia, aru. Um... America" China sits up, "can i speak to Russia alone, aru?"

"Ok" America leaves.

"What is it?" Russia asks.

"I... um..." China's face has gone red, "i... wanted to... to tell you... um..."

Russia looks at China expectantly.

China hasn't noticed his stitches have burst open, "i... i mean... i... l"

"Uh, nurse" Russia calls.

A nurse comes into the room, "yes?"

"The stitches..." Russia says.

"Oh, i see" the nurse stitches China back up, "be careful now" she eaves.

"What did you want to say?" Russia asks.

"Umm... i... l-l-l... l. o. v. e. u, aru" China's face is bright red.

"I l. o. v. e. u"

"Oh, ummmm ..."

"I knew it, aru" China hides his face into his pillow.

"There is nothing wrong with it i ... just wasn't expecting it"

"I can even say it right but i do, aru" China says through the pillow.

"Well ... I have feelings for you too... but I've ... never felt Th-this way before?" Russia blushes slightly.

"Really, aru?"

"Yes"

China peers over the pillow.

"Do ... You... you know... want to be...?" Russia asks.

China nods his head.

"Ok" Russia smiles.

"Okay America, you can come back in, aru" China says.

America dose not reply.

"I guess he left aru" China says.

Russia looks outside the room, "yep"

"Now what, aru?"

"Guess go back to our lives and ... see what happens"

"Okay, aru"

Russia and China smile at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

3 weeks later

Russia glances over a distance and smiles

"What are you looking at, aru?" China asks.

"You" Russia replies with a smile.

China blushes, "oh"

Russia blushes a little and moves on.

"IVAN! WAIT UP, ARU!" China runs after him.

"What?" Russia asks.

"You forgot, this, aru" China hands him his vodka.

"Thanks" Russia gives China a kiss on the cheek.

China blushes and smiles. Russia mimics him.

"Remember Ivan, you have to call me by my human name, aru" China says.

"Yao ... hm" Russia says.

"yes Ivan, aru?"

"Do you ... a mean are you... ummmm ..."

"Am i what, aru?"

"Do ... you ... want to ... marry me" Russia brings out a ring.

"Yes, aru"

"Hehe thank you"

"I love you Ivan, aru"

"I love you too, Yao"

China is back at home and is looking at the ring when America comes in for a visit.

"HIIIIiii ... what is that?" America asks.

"it is an engagement ring, aru. what does it look like, aru?" China says.

"who, who, who?"

"Ivan, aru"

"O...M...G! this is going on my social-network"

"must you announce everything, aru?"

"YES, O...M...G it's a cat in a washing machine"

"okay, aru"

"what is ok?"

"nothing, aru. so what do you want, aru?"

"well i was board and now I'm hear there is so much to talk about you being engaged and all"

"really, aru? what else is there to talk about, aru?"

"what are you going to do for the wedding?"

"well... we haven't decided on a date yet, aru. but Ivan looked worried for some reason, aru. i wonder why, aru?"

"hmmmmmmm ... AH ... uh oh"

"what is it, aru?"

"you know a country called Belarus?"

"yes, she is Ivan's sister, aru"

"weeeell, Belarus has ... a thing for Russia"

"what kind of thing, aru?"

"an ... obsessive love"

"well... it is not like she knows yet, aru" China is hoping America hasn't posted the news yet.

"ahh ... i sent the news all ready"

"wha... then that means she will be on her way here, aru. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER, ARU?"

"well"

The door suddenly bursts open.

"where is he?!" Belarus asks.

"who?" America asks.

"the one who stole my big brother from me" Belarus says with an evil look in her eye.

"i will repeat myself ... who?"

"WHERE IS CHINA!?"

China has taken refuge under the table.

"maybe he's ... ummm ... with Russia?" America says.

"is he now? so where is Russia?" Belarus asks.

"at the bar baying vodka or something"

"if you are lying i will be back" Belarus leaves.

"let's hope you'll be back with a burger for me and NOT to kill me"

"i do not think she wants you dead, aru" China says from under the table.

"you can come out now she's gone" America says.

China comes out from under the table, "she is going to kill me, aru"

"eventually ... maybe?"

"you are no help at all, aru"

"i hope she does not come back, aru. Ivan will be away tonight, aru. what will you be doing tonight, aru?"

"hmmmm... good question?"

"i am going to... try and not sleep tonight, aru"

"good idea then you can act like Italy every time you see someone"

"thank you for that image, aru" China says sarcastically.

"NO PROBLEMS!"

that night, China says goodbye to America.

"you will come back in the morning, aru? i do not know when Ivan will be back, aru" China asks.

"ok! Bye" America says.

"good night, aru"

later that night, China has gone to get a glass of water when he feels like someone is watching him. he looks round and sees Belarus standing behind him

"Russia belongs to me" Belarus says.

the next morning.

America knocks on China's door, "helloooo! CHINA! HELLOOO!"

no one answers but the door is unlocked... or rather looks like it's been kicked in.

America looks confused. He opens the door and finds the "mess". China is covered in deep cuts and is curled up in a ball and isn't moving.

"sh-"America runs over to China's side and kneels down beside him, "China are you ok?"

China's breathing is shallow.

"I've got to get him to someone who can help?" America tries picking him up… he tries again, "few i need to work out more" he finally picks up China and carries him to a hospital.

America phones Russia at the hospital.

"huh? Yao is WHAT?" Russia asks.

Russia meets America outside China's room. Japan is with him.

"who could do this to you?" Russia asks but quickly notices China is still out cold, "AMERICA! who did this to Yao?"

"i would like to know too" Japan says.

"it ... was ... Belarus PEAS DON'T KILL ME!" America says.

"Belarus? but why did she do this?" Japan asks.

"oh yes you don't have social networks. Well Russia proposed to China" America tells him.

"you did?" Japan asks Russia.

"yes" Russia says slight blush, "but we have to find Belarus and make her PAY!"

"i will stay with China in case she decides to come here" Japan says.

"I'll help Japan" America says.

"no you're coming too" Russia grabs him, "you got him in too this and you should help get him out"

"i will call you if i see her" Japan says.

"right" Russia says, "let's go to her house she's probably there"


	3. Chapter 3

Belarus is admiring the ring she took off China, which still has some of his blood on it.

"Russia will be mine... forever" Belarus says to herself.

"Belarus!" Russia barges into her home, "it's time for you to die"

"no brother, it is time you became mine" Belarus picks up her bloody knife.

Russia smash's his hand in to the wall and pulls out a water pipe.

"come to me dear brother!" Belarus says.

"with pleasure" Russia takes a swing at her.

Belarus dodges and takes a swing at him. Russia catches the knife and twists Belarus's wrist making her drop her knife. Russia takes another swing and Belarus dodges again and rushes to the kitchen. Russia follows swiftly.

Belarus ignores America, who is making himself a burger, and grabs several knifes. She throws them at Russia when she sees him. Russia just about dodges them and picks up one of America's burgers.

"huh?" Russia throws it anyway.

"that was a perfectly good burger!" America cries.

"no one cares you fat pig" Belarus snaps.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" America growls, he chucks the fat in the deep fat fryer.

Belarus gets hit but then picks up a frying pan and takes a swing at Russia, ignoring America. Russia grabs the pan realising the spot that got hit was now weaker smashes it with the pipe. Belarus picks up the fridge and throws it towards Russia and America. Russia only just manages to catches it and dumps it back beside him. Belarus growls. Russia runs and takes a STRONG swing at Belarus and his hit manages to hit her.

"YES!" America yells, first punching the air.

"shut up!" Belarus punches America.

America stumbles backwards but manages to keep his balance. Russia in the second wasted by Belarus takes another strong swing. Belarus is hit again and goes down. Russia continues beating her until she's ALOMOST dead.

Russia takes the ring, "now to get this back to Yao"

Back at the hospital, China is still unconscious. When America and Russia arrive they see Japan talking to a doctor.

"how is he!" Russia asks.

"China has lost a lot of blood so it may be some time before he wakes up. he is very lucky to be alive" Japan tells him.

"can i see him?" Russia asks.

"yes you may" Japan moves away from the door.

"thank you" Russia goes in, "Yao" he is relieved to see him and puts on the ring carefully.

China seems to know Russia is here, Russia smiles.

"what happened to you?" Japan asks America.

"well Russia owns and i burned Belarus with hot fat" America says.

"i can understand why Russia did that to Belarus but why did you burn her?"

"Belarus call me a fat pig"

you are not fat or a pig"

"i know... thank you Japan, now have you ever thought about having a social net work of your own?"

"perhaps it may be a good idea"

"I'll come and show you how to set it up"

"okay, thank you"

America and Japan head off and do that.

that night it looks like China wants to wake up

"oh?" Russia smiles and stokes his forehead.

China slowly opens his eyes

"are you ok?" Russia asks.

China looks up and nods his head.

"good" Russia smiles which in turn makes China smile.

China tries to sit up but is suddenly hit by a wave of pain caused by his injuries.

"don't sit up you're still not better" Russia tells him.

China nods his head.

"do you need anything?" Russia asks.

"may i have a glass of water, aru" China asks in a quiet voice.

"yes, don't move I'll be back in a sec"

"thank you, aru"

Russia goes and gets it. China suddenly notices he has his ring back. Russia steps in.

"hear you go" Russia hands China his water.

"thank you, aru" China takes a drink, "did you get my ring back, aru?"

"yes" Russia says.

"thank you, aru" China yawns.

Russia is asleep on the side table. China falls asleep.

"GOOOOOOD MORNIG!" America says.

"please, China is trying to rest" Japan says.

"oh he's not batter yet?"

"China was severely injured; he will need a little more time to recover"

"ok"

Japan has brought two gifts and two cards.

"can i have one of those ... 'cause mine got ...lost in the washing?" America says.

"you may sign the get well card if you wish" Japan says.

"THANK YOU!"

"and you can give China this" Japan hands America a plastic bag.

America happily takes it.

"i suppose you may also sign the engagement card" Japan says.

Japan waits for America to sign the cards and they go in.

"HI CHINA ... and ... Russia?" America says.

"konichiwa Russia" Japan says, "how is China?"

"hi Japan ... and America. he's getting better but still in bed for a few weeks or a month" Russia tells him.

"that is good to hear. i got this for China and this is for both of you" Japan hands the cards to Russia.

"oh thanks I'll be sure to give this to China"

"I got this for you and China too" America says and hands the bag over to Russia.

"thank ... you?" Russia says, "he remembered?" he thinks to himself.

Japan shakes his head, telling Russia he had to remind him

"oh" Russia says.

"oh what?" America asks.

"nothing"

China wakes up.

"huh? oh Yao you're awake" Russia says.

"GOOD MORNING!" America says.

"ai ya, please do not yell, aru. i have a headache, aru" China moans.

"sorry"

"good morning Ivan, aru"

"are you feeling better?" Russia asks.

"a little, aru" China says.

"good"

"where did the cards come from, aru?"

"there all mine!" America says proudly.

"yeah right, he cannot even remember Canada's birthday, aru" china thinks to himself.

Japan just sighs. Russia giggles a little.

"really, who are they from, aru" China asks.

"two from me! ... oh and Japan gave you one ... or two or something?" America says.

"thank you... aru"

"NO PROBLEM!"

"China only just asked you not to yell" Japan reminds him.

"sorry" America says.

China: what do they say, aru?

"i haven't read them yet?" Russia says.

"okay, aru. is that a panda, aru?" China notices the gift.

"stuffed"

"it is very cute, aru" Russia hands it over to him; "thank you, aru" China hugs it.

"let's read the cards now"

"okay, aru"

Russia starts reading the cards, "to China, hope you don't stay here long 'cause you can't get sushi in a hospital, from Japan and America the Hero"

"ai ya, Japan"

Russia continues reading, "to Russia and China, well done on the engagement hope i can come to the wedding, from Japan and America the hero"

"thank you Japan... and America, aru"

America smiles.

"China, Russia, i hope you have a happy future" Japan says.

"i always had a happy future now i can have it with China" Russia says, making China blushes

Russia smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later china is allowed to go outside for a walk but doesn't want to go alone. He has had nightmares about what happened so hasn't had much sleep lately and if afraid.

"I'll come with you" Russia says.

"thank you Ivan, aru" China says.

Russia waits till they're out of ear shot.

"do you know what happened to Belarus?" Russia asks.

"n-no, no one has told me, aru" China says.

"she ... she is in a critical state... and won't bother you again"

"r-really, aru? did you... do it, aru?"

"partly"

"okay, aru" China looks a little relaxed

"is that why you where losing sleep?"

China nods his head, "is it that obvious, aru?"

"no i just guessed"

China goes quiet.

"what are we doing for the wedding?"

"something simple maybe, aru?"

"yeah ... bye the sea?"

"that sounds nice, aru"

"who is coming?"

"close friends and family, aru"

"America might as well come he helped with ... things"

"you are right, if we do not he will just make puppy dog eyes at us until one of us said yes, aru"

"yes, who else?"

"maybe Germany, Italy and England, aru"

"ok, Japan of course"

"he is my brother, aru. do you have anyone in mind, aru?"

"my sister, Ukraine"

"okay, aru"

China yawns, "anyone else, aru"

"for now no one else 'cause you need some sleep. come on"

china gets up and follows Russia back to the hospital.

GOOD ENDING

After recovering Russia and China get married by the sea and have a long and happy life together.

BAD ENDING

After recovering Russia and China get married by the sea. A few days later Belarus kills Russia for breaking her heart.


End file.
